gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilyang Kerubin
Pilyang Kerubin (English: My Silly Angel) is a 2010 Philippine television drama series created by GMA Network. Synopsis Trying to get back to heaven, two angels (Charity and Angelica) must do good deeds. Two devils, Aroo and Azura, are trying to foil Charity and Angelica, while San Pedro, Elijah, Noah, and Mang Potpot are their allies. Meanwhile, Michael, a boy who falls in love with Charity, tries to help his brother Aaron with his crush Isabel, whom Charity and Angelica helped before. The two brothers are often brought into fights with their mother and father and sometimes their grandmother. The side plot is about Charity's parents trying unsuccessfully to find her. Angelica returns to heaven by offering her feathers to God to save her real mother, Michael's adoptive mother, Melissa, who was hit by a car that was about to hit Angelica. God was happy with this good deed so he allows Angelica to return to heaven and lets Melissa live. Angelica returns to heaven after saying good-bye to Arman, Melissa, Michael, and her adoptive mother Maring. Meanwhile, Charity is reunited with her parents Arman and Lanie. Lanie is tempted by Aroo into signing a contract that will let her regain her right eye back. Angelica appears to Charity as her guardian angel, who reveals to her that the life she is living now is her life before she died. After revealing this to Charity, Angelica informs Charity that her mother is in danger. It is revealed afterward that after signing the contract Lanie immediately dies. Aroo tells Charity that she was too late to save her mother. Charity offers her soul in exchange for her mother's. Aroo and Azura agree but later cheat them by taking Charity's soul and her mother's. Lanie tries to talk the two demons into letting her daughter go because she is not part of the deal they made. God was happy with Lanie's sacrifice and offers Lanie a place in heaven. Lanie says good-bye to her daughter and asks her to tell Arman that she loves him and has learned to let go of him. Afterward, Lanie is taken to heaven, but her wings were taken away because she still has missions. Charity starts to blame herself for her mother's death, but Arman tells her not to. Charity tells Arman what Lanie told her. Melissa and Michael arrive at Lanie's funeral to offer their condolences. Afterward in heaven, San Pedro, Elijah, Noah and Angelica watches Arman and Melissa's wedding. Elijah narrates that Arman's working partners Lito and Rosalie are now a couple after Rosalie saves Lito's life when they attacked Jonas who kidnapped Melissa. Aaron still hasn't admitted to Isabel that he loves her. Michael and Charity's friendship grew stronger and are helping each other in Charity's missions to regain her wings. During the ceremony, Aaron admits to Isabel that he loves her, but she doesn't hear him, so Michael and Charity said it for him. Michael puts his arm around Charity, but Angelica appears to both of them, warning Michael not to do that because she is Charity's guardian angel. Noah appears to both of them telling Michael how unlucky he is because Angelica is a strict guardian angel. Michael starts praying to God to apologize, thinking he's being haunted. Meanwhile, Aroo and Azura try to get Charity's soul but cannot enter the church and, in the process, they knock off a flower vase, surprising everyone as the story comes to a close. Category:Telefantasya Category:GMA Network telenovelas